An aneurysm is a dilation of a blood vessel that poses a risk to health from the potential for rupture, clotting, or dissecting. Rupture of an aneurysm in the brain causes stroke, and rupture of an aneurysm in the abdomen causes shock. Cerebral aneurysms are usually detected in patients as the result of a seizure or hemorrhage and can result in significant morbidity or mortality.
There are a variety of materials and devices which have been used for treatment of aneurysms, including platinum and stainless steel microcoils, polyvinyl alcohol sponges (Ivalone), and other mechanical devices. For example, vaso-occlusion devices are surgical implements or implants that are placed within the vasculature of the human body, typically via a catheter, either to block the flow of blood through a vessel making up that portion of the vasculature through the formation of an embolus or to form such an embolus within an aneurysm stemming from the vessel. One widely used vaso-occlusive device is a helical wire coil having windings which may be dimensioned to engage the walls of the vessels. (See, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 4,994,069 to Ritchart et al.) Other less stiff helically coiled devices have been described, as well as those involving woven braids. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 6,299,627.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,354,295 and its parent, U.S. Pat. No. 5,122,136, both to Guglielmi et al., describe an electrolytically detachable embolic device. Vaso-occlusive coils having little or no inherent secondary shape have also been described. For instance, co-owned U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,690,666; 5,826,587; and 6,458,119 by Berenstein et al., describes coils having little or no shape after introduction into the vascular space. U.S. Pat. No. 5,382,259 describes non-expanding braids covering a primary coil structure.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/745,911, filed Dec. 23, 2003 and incorporated herein by reference in its entirety, discloses embolic compositions comprising an expandable element that is free from hydrogels that expands along its primary axis upon deployment.
However, none of the above documents show a device as described herein including one or more stop elements that allow for ease of movement of the device during placement, re-positioning and/or retrieval.